1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an improved system of push tumble navigation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Surface following can be used to view an object of a scene while inspecting the surface or performing other operations, such as a painting. When users are distant from the object and move toward it, a visual discontinuity can occur when the freeform motion is converted into surface following. When following a surface the closest point on the surface needs to be found so that a constant distance can be maintained. Simple ray casting to locate a closest point can be time consuming. When following a surface the user can also experience a view that is disorienting when some objects are traversed. Users performing surface following can use various types of motion specification. As a surface is being followed variations in the surface including cavities and obstacles can be encountered.
What is needed is a system that can accommodate the above discussed needs.